Vulnerable
by deadfornow
Summary: RyouBakura. (Ryou is dominant. Rejoice!) Bakura is laid ill by a cold flu and nursed by Ryou. Lime-ish (barely) and a naughty Ryou. mildly revised


DISCLAIMER: No.  
  
WARNINGS: Lime-ish. Ryou/Bakura. And yes, that's the correct order. As in, Ryou is dominant. As in, Bakura is not. As in ...you get it.  
  
I've been wanting to do a oneshot of this couple for a while now, but I didn't have a plot until now. And I was tired of seeing fics where Bakura beats the shit out of Ryou. And then molests him.  
  
Bakura: I DON'T ABUSE HIM!  
  
Ryou: He doesn't abuse me.  
  
Bakura: What he said.   
  
But it's good angst material, I guess. Read on.  
  
UPDATE: I finally got this betaed, and slightly revised. Which is the only reason for this repost. So. Yeah.  
  
+  
  
Bakura sneezed. Again. And again. And once again, followed by a long string of curses, Egyptian and Japanese alike.   
  
Ryou set a box of tissues on the bed near him and stood by with an amused look on his face. His yami was sick. HIS yami. It was too good to miss. School can wait.  
  
Bakura reached for the box of tissues on his lap, voice muffled by them. "I can't believe this is happening to me. Stupid fucking cold."  
  
"I want to laugh, but I have a feeling you'd kill me if I did." Ryou said, and holding out a new box of tissues, with a small smile. Bakura glowered at him and snatched the box out of his hands, tearing it open.  
  
".....eh. Thanks for skipping school to take care of me." He mumbled out in a jumble of words, making Ryou's smile widen even more.   
  
"Oh, no problem! It's not everyday your yami gets sick. You poor, poor thing." He said with a patronizing tone of voice, patting Bakura on the head. Bakura opened his mouth to retort but ended up in a coughing fit.  
  
"Bastard." Ryou smiled at the insult and the other found himself at a lack of words.  
  
"Can't you EVER stop smiling? It's annoying." He spat out, but of course, Ryou kept smiling, head tilt to a side. This was fun. Bakura threw his arms up in frustration and settled for glaring at the shorter boy, reaching for another tissue.  
  
"Oh!" Ryou hurried off to the kitchen. He had almost forgot Bakura's medicine. He walked back with the medicine and Bakura narrowed his eyes suspiciously at it.  
  
"What...is that? It looks like toxic waste." He asked, scooting away as Ryou moved closer with it.  
  
"Close. It's your medicine!" Ryou beamed cheerfully at him and held it out. The liquid was an ominous shade of green.   
  
"I am NOT taking that!"   
  
"You are if you want to get better."   
  
Bakura scowled, "Fine. I'll take it."   
  
+  
  
"That...was...horrible." Bakura gagged out, wrinkling his nose. Ryou twitched, annoyed, wiping his hand off. Bakura had spit the medicine out the first two times, so Ryou had to practically force it down his throat, and kept his hand over Bakura's mouth. Needless to say, both of them weren't too happy.   
  
Ryou rolled his eyes as Bakura sulked, arms folded across his chest.  
  
"...I'm HUNGRY."   
  
Ryou sighed. "I'll go make something."  
  
He headed off to the kitchen and looked around at what they had. He filled a pot with water and set it on the stove, smiling. This would be easy. And began to throw in things at random.  
  
+  
  
Bakura stared at the ...glop in the bowl. It looked like paste, with unidentifiable objects floating around on top, and was frothy around the sides. Bakura was glad he couldn't smell anything due to a clogged nose, because he was sure it probably smelled as bad as it looked. And it looked real shitty.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two as Bakura continued looking at it. He tilted the bowl and the goop slowly moved to the angle, taking a whole 10 seconds. He poked it with the spoon and it was slowly sucked out of his hand. He recoiled in digust, nudging the bowl away from him.  
  
Let's get this straight. Bakura doesn't fear anything. Apart from for maybe Ryou when he's horny and some other things he would never admit to.  
  
Other than that, Bakura feared nothing.   
  
Except for maybe what was in this bowl.  
  
"..."  
  
"What?!" Ryou asked, "I threw whatever edible thing I could find in there. ..er...and then some." He paused. "It looked good at the time."  
  
"I think it just fucking growled at me."   
  
"It's acquired some of your personality, I see."   
  
"Hmph."   
  
"Well, fine. Since it's uneatable, I'll throw it out, mm?"  
  
"You do that." Bakura said, settling back against his pillows again and staring at the wall, balancing the half empty box of tissues on his lap. He could've swore the wall moved.  
  
Ryou took the bowl gently from Bakura's hand and walked off to dump it into the toilet. As he flushed it, he realized that instead of flushing, the water was rising. More than it should.   
  
His eyes widened, backing away, mouthing out the word 'help'. Ryou watched in disgust as the paste-like substance and toilet water spilled over the rim and onto the ground, making strange gurgling sounds as it did.  
  
He ran out screaming, slamming the door behind him.   
  
+  
  
"Idiot." Bakura said, after Ryou had rushed out of the bathroom and told him what happened. He sniffed in response, "I'll clean it up later."   
  
"We'll clean it up later." Bakura corrected him.   
  
"You're sick." Ryou said, blinking.   
  
"Are you implying I'm useless because of a little cold?!"  
  
"Not really. Just...vulnerable. You know."   
  
"Vulnerable?!"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"HOW?!" Bakura all but yelled.   
  
"The medication you took makes you drowsy. A bit light in the head." Ryou said, sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
"So that's why the wall was moving. But I still don't see how this makes me vulnerable."  
  
"I can show you." Ryou said, crawling closer, a mischievous smile on his lips. Bakura glared (he does that a lot) and said, "I'll throw this box at you. And I'll make it hurt, dammit."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow. He moved on top of Bakura, their faces close, brown meeting dark red. Ryou settled between his legs, one hand working up his thigh. Bakura's cheeks were tinged pink and that's something you don't see everyday.  
  
+  
  
"What the HELL are you doing?!"   
  
"Shush and enjoy."   
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE INNOCENT ONE! You're taking advantage of me!"   
  
"But what if I do ...this?" A low purr followed.  
  
Yugi blushed and sweatdropped from his place in front of Ryou's door. He had volunteered to bring Ryou his homework, seeing as he was absent from school today. The conversation had stopped him from ringing the doorbell. Maybe it was a bad time to be here, Ryou seemed like he had company. Very angry company.  
  
But Yugi had promised to deliver the homework, and Yugi kept his promises. With a great deal of hesitating, he pressed the doorbell. Someone cursed and stumbled to the door, fumbling with the lock. The door opened.   
  
"Oh! Yugi! What are you doing here?" Ryou asked, his shirt wrinkled and pants unzipped.   
  
"I brought your homework, Ryou." Yugi said, smiling. Ryou smiled back and took it from Yugi's hands, "Thank you."   
  
"Why were you absent today? You don't look sick." Yugi asked.  
  
"My yami's sick." Ryou said, grinning, "The great Bakura, struck down by a measly cold."  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Bakura yelled from inside, along with a dull thump. So he had decided to throw something after all. Yugi laughed and held out the folder of homework.   
  
"I hope he feels better soon. I should be going now."   
  
"Bye, Yugi. Thanks again." Ryou said, waving as Yugi walked off, and shut the door.   
  
He yelled while walking back to the room, "If something's broken, YOU'RE cleaning it!"  
  
+  
  
"Shall we continue?" Ryou said, back to straddling Bakura, who was just recently had been handcuffed to the bed. He pulled at them, trying to get out, murderous look on his face.  
  
"I'm going to kill you! And...where the fuck you did you get handcuffs?!"   
  
"How else do you think? I bought them."   
  
"I always knew you were a closet pervert."  
  
Ryou just shot him an innocent look and kissed him, tongue coaxing his lips open. Ryou moved his hands downward to undo the other's pants. Bakura moaned in weak protest as his pants were tugged off. Slim fingers were now working their way into the waistband of his boxers.   
  
Ryou pulled back from Bakura's mouth and studied him, wondering how he would get Bakura's shirt off.   
  
"I'm going to get banged by my aibou. An all time low, even for me. I might be contagious. I hope you get sick."   
  
"Good. Then I'll have a better reason to stay home with you."   
  
"...DAMMIT!"   
  
+  
  
End. 


End file.
